The Beginning
by Writer-Wanderer
Summary: The adventures of Meriadoc and Peregrin during the War of The Ring, their point of view while they travel with Frodo and Samwise
1. The Beginning

Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were the best of friends. Getting in to trouble all the time and driving the other Hobbits in the Shire crazy! But they were nice and considerate.  
  
"Hey Pip, let's go pick up some tomatoes at Maggot's, I'm sure his veggies are ripe by now. It's been what, a week since the last time we picked food from him" Merry suggested.  
  
Pippin nods and so they set off for Farmer Maggot's crops to get into their usual trouble.  
  
When they got there, they looked around the fields for any sign of Maggot and his dogs. Seeing that the cost is clear, they hop over the fence and start to gather tomatoes, carrots, Pippin even got hold of a bag of potatoes.  
  
When the day was getting near to the end, Pippin and Merry start to head back home, with a handful of vegetables, when they all of a sudden hear barking a little behind them, they look at each other and start to run through the corn field.  
  
"Hurry...up...faster...Pip!" Merry pants. Pippin runs as fast as he can, getting a little ahead Merry when bam, Pippin runs into Frodo.  
  
"Ack" Frodo yelps as Pippin collides into him. Merry not far behind rams into Samwise, Frodo's loyal servant.  
  
"Frodo? Look Merry, it's Frodo Baggins" Pippin say matter-o-fact like, still on top of Frodo from their collision.  
  
"Hello Frodo!" Merry responds, Sam struggling to get out from under Merry, then rustling Pippin to get of Frodo. The dogs can be heard again not far, and they can see Maggots sickle sticking up from the corn stalks. 


	2. Mushrooms

Chapter 2  
  
"Ow!" Pippin yelled as the Hobbits tumbled down a steep hill to get away from Farmer Maggot.  
  
When they reached the bottom Pippin was inches away from horse droppings and the others were entangled with him.  
  
"O, that was close" Pippin exclaimed as the others started to untwist themselves from each other.  
  
"Pippin, do us a favor and . . ." Merry started, but Pippin interrupted.  
  
"Mushrooms!" Pippin yelped as he looked over the pile of dung and saw fabulous looking mushrooms a few inches away.  
  
Sam, Merry and Pippin started running over to pick them, but Frodo sensed something and didn't get into all the excitement.  
  
"That's a nice one Sam" Merry said, taking a mushroom from Sam and put it in a little bag. Pippin putting one mushroom in the bag and eating all the rest he could get his hands on. Merry eventually saw this, so he slapped Pippin's head to make him stop eating all of them.  
  
"Get off the road!" Frodo said urgently, Sam and Merry had to drag Pippin away from the mushrooms they didn't have time to pick. Pippin finally obeyed and jumped off the road under a log.  
  
Trot, trot, trot went hooves of a horse, then it stopped, right above the Hobbits' hiding place. Frodo looked through a gap in the log to take a peek of this creature that he felt afraid of. Thump, a pair of shoes got off the horse and started walking around.  
  
Pippin felt something on his feet, so he quietly lifted a foot up and saw squirmy maggots and worms underneath, Merry had to hold Pippin's mouth to keep him from gagging. Pippin having all those mushrooms just a few minutes ago, he would've threw up if the creature wasn't looking right over them, sniffing for a scent. 


	3. Fear, is only the beginning

Chapter 3  
  
"We've got to get rid of it" Pippin said so quietly that Merry hardly understood him. But he got the idea when Pippin nodded to a log and towards the woods. Merry quietly picked up the log and started to aim and gain enough strength to drive the creature away.  
  
Pippin watched with a tense face. Then all of a sudden, Sam reached over his chest and grabbed Frodo.  
  
Clunck went the log. "Screee" went the creature and then disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
"Ah, woah, ack!" Merry Whimpered as they tumbled down another yet not as painful hill.  
  
When they reached the bottom, Merry looked at Frodo.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Come, we must get away Mister Frodo" Sam finally said, grabbing Frodo by the arm and pulling him away.  
  
"Wait" Pippin said after recovering, "Where are you going?"  
  
Frodo and Sam look at each other but don't answer, instead they start to walk away, but not back home Merry and Pippin noticed, but farther away.  
  
Merry and Pippin exchange looks. Merry bites his bottom lip and starts to follow Frodo and Sam. Pippin eventually follows after he was done complaining about his squished mushrooms. 


End file.
